


Un regalo para Law

by LevitaHatake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitaHatake/pseuds/LevitaHatake
Summary: Es la madrugada del 6 de Octubre, cumpleaños de Trafalgar Law. Su tripulación siempre acostumbra a celebrar tal fecha, sin embargo, el joven médico nunca ha recibido su más anhelado regalo.





	Un regalo para Law

Trafalgar Law yacía boca arriba en su cama, era la madrugada del 6 de Octubre, su cumpleaños.  
Era seguro que mañana su tripulación celebraría la fecha; a primera hora le recibirían con una comida especial, felicitaciones y regalos. Esos gestos le resultaban agradables sin duda pero...

Solo había una cosa en su mente, algo que deseaba con fervor y que, desafortunadamente, nadie nunca le podría conceder: Volver a ver aquel hombre rubio de la gran sonrisa que le había salvado la vida hace 13 años.

"Corazon..."

Law tenía su mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, trataba inútilmente de dormir, pero sus recuerdos seguían tan vividos y sus deseos de tener de nuevo a Corazon junto a él eran tan intensos que pronto su ritmo cardiaco se alteró.  
Finalmente se rindió, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su baño a enjuagar su rostro para tratar de calmar su ansiedad.

-Veintiséis años y aún no puedo controlar del todo mis emociones-murmuro Law sintiendo vergüenza por sí mismo mientras salía del baño-. Soy un idiota...

-No deberías hablarte de esa manera-dijo una voz masculina.

Law se sobresaltó y enseguida adopto una postura ofensiva mientras iba rápidamente a encender la luz. Y sus ojos quedaron sumamente abiertos al ver a un gran hombre rubio sentado sobre su cama.  
Era él.

-Cora san...

El rubio sonrió amplia y amablemente mientras saludaba con su mano derecha.  
Los ojos de Trafalgar Law comenzaron a empañarse y su boca quedo entreabierta mientras se hacía un nudo en su garganta.

-Has crecido tanto, Law-dijo Corazon mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Y en unos segundos el muchacho de cabello negro se aferró al hombre rubio.  
Law abrazaba con fuerza y sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.  
Corazon respondió el abrazo con ternura.

-Te he extrañado tanto... No tienes idea...-musitaba Law con la voz quebrada-. Me has hecho tanta falta... Cora san...

Corazon levanto la barbilla del muchacho para poder ver su rostro completamente.  
Los ojos y la sonrisa de Law reflejaban su intensa felicidad.  
El gran hombre rubio le sonreía tiernamente, con esa tan anhelada calidez que Law había extrañado tanto.

-Ya por fin tienes veintiséis años, la misma edad con la que me tuve que despedir...-comento dulcemente el mayor mientras acariciaba el cabello encrespado de Law-. Ya eres todo un hombre.

-Y todo es gracias a ti... Cora san... Gracias... Gracias...

Corazon sonrió indulgentemente.

-Law, me alegra tanto ver que estas bien. La felicidad que siento al ver que has llegado tan lejos, el ver lo fuerte que eres...Me enorgullece mucho-dijo suavemente el rubio-. Sigue así...

-Cora san...

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo...

-No, Cora san, por favor...-y de nuevo lágrimas empezaron a fluir constantemente de los ojos de Law.

-Así que, tengo que darte tu regalo de cumpleaños pronto, dime Law, ¿Qué deseas?-pregunto Corazon con voz calmada y en un tono que trataba de consolar al triste joven.

-Quédate conmigo-pidió Law aferrándose con más fuerza a él. Su voz se quebraba cada vez más conforme su desesperación aumentaba. Y repetía la petición:-. Por favor... Quédate conmigo...

-Siempre estoy contigo, Law, siempre estoy detrás de ti, tratando de protegerte-respondió Corazon con voz compasiva-. Quisiera poder seguir a tu lado de esta forma...

-Cora san...

-Perdóname, quisiera poder hacer más por ti...

-No, lo siento, Cora san, no te preocupes-dijo Law tratando de recobrar la compostura al notar que Corazon pudiera sentirse culpable. Se separó del rubio y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo.

-Te has vuelto demasiado considerado conmigo...-dijo Corazon mirándolo con una dulce nostalgia.

-Tú fuiste mi última esperanza, me devolviste la vida y me diste un futuro, eso es algo que nunca podré pagar-declaro el joven con un tono más solemne y tranquilo mientras miraba fijamente a Corazon y tomaba su mano para estrecharla-. Me lo diste todo...

-Law...-y los ojos del hombre rubio también comenzaron a dejar caer un par de lágrimas.

-Solo abrázame hasta que te tengas que ir de nuevo, por favor...

Y Corazón acato la petición. Ambos quedaron fuertemente abrazados, sintiendo todo el afecto y emociones del otro. Law mantenía fuertemente cerrados sus ojos tratando de guardar en su memoria todas las sensaciones del momento.  
Y de pronto...

-Ya es hora-susurro el mayor mientras apretaba más fuertemente a Law contra su cuerpo.

-Cora san...

Y la imagen de Corazon fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, de abajo hacia arriba.

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides-declaro Corazon mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Ahora puedo responderte eso...Yo también... Te amo...-respondió Law dejando salir de nuevo sus lágrimas-. Gracias por todo...

Y la imagen de Corazon se desvaneció por completo.  
Law quedo mirando al vacío y una triste sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en su rostro.  
Por fin su más anhelado deseo se había vuelto realidad.


End file.
